Year 5 at hogwarts
by hazel88
Summary: Is the trio going to turn into a duo? But there is someone new at Hogwarts? Could Harry be in love?
1. Harry's Birthday

CHAPTER 1: Harry's Birthday  
  
Harry looked at his clock radio (no not his but Dudleys old one that doesn't play music due to him throwing it out the window) it showed 11.59. One more minute and Harry would be 15! It changed to 12. For Harry he couldn't really be excited, he would have to wait till Hogwarts before getting any presents. But he was wrong just then Hedwig accompanied by Pig and another owl entered his room. Hedwig went and sat in her open cage followed by Pig after dropping a letter and a parcel. The other owl also dropped a letter and parcel that then flew out the window. He opened Ron's first. Dear Harry, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! How's life at the Dursleys? All is well I hope. I've had just about enough of Percy. He is still very upset about Crouch's death. Every morning before he goes to work he says, "All my work today is for you Crouch" looking at the ceiling. He's flipping mental. Mum is thinking of taking him to a doctor. Do you want to come here for the last few days of you hols? If so reply ASAP! Ron P.S. I hope you like your presents, George and Fred put a few lollipops in there. Don't worry they are safe.  
  
Harry ripped open the parcel to reveal a cake and Fred and George's lollipops. GRED AND FORGES LOLLIPOPS THAT MAKE YOU GO HIGH. The second letter was from Hermione.  
  
Hi Harry, Hope your well. Here's a little present for you. Don't worry there only bewitched to do that, they taste good. I'm in France at the moment I'll be back in two days. Yesterday Crookshanks (yes I took him with me), after going for a walk, returned with a black star on his back. Its not paint I've already tried to get it off. Oh well! He is acting so... strange lately, he so active. See you at the platform. Love Hermione P.S. Don't you just love the look of the owl. There's a great owl office here.  
  
Harry opens Hermione parcel and there is a transparent box full of what looks like lips. He opens the box and takes one. It starts making smooching noises. Quickly Harry crams it into his mouth. He can still hear the Dursleys snoring. He grabs the letter Hedwig brought with her. From the look of things it was from Hagrid.  
  
Hi ya Harry, Happy Birthday. Those muggles better be treating right. Here's a little present for ya. Oh a letter should be in there from Professor McGonagall about your school books. Hagrid.  
  
Sure enough a letter from Professor McGonagall about books was in there. Harry opened Hagrid's parcel. "How to protect your wand from bewitching crimes" book. That should come in handy, thought Harry. 


	2. Dudley's Girlfriend

CHAPTER 2: Dudleys Girlfriend!  
  
Harry was awoken the next day by Aunt Petunias loud banging on the door. "Wake up, Dudleys girlfriend will be here soon." How could anyone like that monstrous thing, thought Harry. After getting dressed and serving breakfast to the Dursleys and cleaning up Harry so found out. "HARRY GET THE DOOR," yelled uncle Vernon. Harry opened the door to someone who didn't seem to have any reason to be here, she was so pretty it was hard to believe that this girl could like Dudley. "C-come in" said Harry. Dudley ran up to the girl and kissed her on the cheek. "Mum, Dad this is Gabrielle." "Nice to meet. Call me Gabby" Said Charlotte politely. "Come in dear. Harry fetch the biscuits." Harry and Gabby's eyes locked for a few seconds. Gabby had bright blue eyes. "HARRY GET THE BISCUITS." Harry walks into the kitchen, but listens to the conversation going on in the lounge room. "Dudley tells me that your moving schools. Where to?" "The name is so long I cant remember. But its up North somewhere." "Harry go to your room."  
  
Over the next few days Harry felt as if Gabby was always watching him, but whenever she looked up her eyes were on something else. Then one day when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia , Dudley and Gabby were supposed to go to the theater, she felt sick. "No you should go, I heard it was good." Gabby say coughing. After convincing them that she would be Ok they left. "When people said you had a tough life, I didn't realize how tough. I am having trouble just staying here as it is. You live with them your whole life, well except when you go to Hogwarts." "How do you know about Hogwarts?" "Well you know how I'm moving schools, well I'm going to Hogwarts. You see my parents a wizards and I had no magic until recently, about 3 months ago, and I got a letter from Dumbledore saying I'm accepted." "Why are they taking you late?" "Well my mother is his niece. He says that you in Gryffindor." "How did you know I was related to Dudley?" "Well one day I came late to science class and Dudley was the only one left to be partnered up with so unfortunately I was paired up with him and then he started talking about his family and then he said he has a cousin Harry Potter and so yeah." 


	3. Back to Hogwarts

CHAPTER 3:  
  
Harry packed all his things for Hogwarts the night before and was now loading the car with his trunks. Dudley was very sad because he knew that he'd never see Gabby again. "You can always send her letters!" says Petunia. "Letter, gees Petunia, Dudley listen there are plenty of fish in the sea. This is probably for the best."  
  
The Dursleys drop off Harry 5 minutes before the train is supposed to leave. He makes his way down to the barrier to see Gabby standing there. "Hi!" "Oh hi! How do you get onto the platform?" "Just walk through this wall here, act natural. Watch me!" Harry walked through the barrier followed by Gabby. "Harry!" Hermione comes running up and hugs Harry. "The trains leaving!" yells Ron. "Come on Gabby! Follow us," says Harry. They sit down in their compartment. "Ron, Hermione this Gabrielle, Gabrielle, Ron and Hermione."  
  
While the train makes its way to Hogwarts, Gabby tells Ron and Hermione about herself. "So I have to go to Dumbledore before the feast to be sorted. I hear Slytherin are bad to the bone, Hufflepuff is what was the word.duffers and Ravenclaw are pretty good, all my family were in Ravenclaw. So I probably will be as well. But I do want to be in Gryffindor, Dumbledore was though as well so there might be a chance for me." "We have arrived!" "YAY! I'm so excited! Hey there's Dumbledore! I better go. Hope to be sitting at your table!" "So. seems like a weird one, doesn't she?" says Ron "Do you believe about her being great at Quidditch? I mean she didn't have any powers until 3 months ago." "She still could have learned it in the last 3 months!" says Harry. "I supposed! Well better get to the feast."  
  
Professor brings the Sorting Hat in, followed by Gabby and surprisingly enough she comes and sits out Gryffindor. "I'm in Gryffindor," She said smiling at Harry, "and I know something else." "What?" said Harry, Ron and Hermione together. "The Professor said not to tell anyone. But you will find out soon enough." 


	4. The new captain

CHAPTER 2: The new Captain.  
  
"I has only been 3 weeks and we've already lost 25 points thanks to Snape!" says Hermione as she dumps her potion books on the table in the Gryffindor common room. "Well we won't have to see him for a 3 whole days." Says Harry. "Unless we run into him in the corridor." States Ron. "When is you first Quidditch match?" "Not for another 2 weeks and were against Ravenclaw! We begin practice tomorrow." "Who's the new captain of your team?" asks Ron. "Well we vote for the new captain tomorrow."  
  
"Wake up Harry!" "I'm awake!" "Well get dressed, you've got a meeting with Professor McGonagall. George and Fred left 10 minutes ago." Harry got dressed as quickly as he could. Harry ran all the way down to the transfiguration room. As Harry opened the door, George and Fred tusked at him. "Harry sit down please," said the Professor angrily. "Now since you 3 are the only ones left, one of you have to be captain and then you will have to choose 4 other players to be on your team. So first off who should be captain?" George and Fred pointed at Harry. "You may as well since we won't be here next year." Said Fred. "Harry do you want to be captain?" asked McGonagall, "it takes heaps of responsibility and you will also have to do more work, so you better be careful that you don't get behind your school work!" "That person is defiantly. not me!" said George. "Ok I will be the captain." "Tonight I will announce that there is 4 Gryffindor places to be replaced, and auditions will be tomorrow from 10. You're dismissed." As they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George were talking to Harry. "So who do you think we should let on the team, hey Harry?" "How about Ron he is fast, he'd make a great chaser or keeper!" said Harry "Ron asked if he could be on the team didn't he?" said George grinning. "Well if he isn't on the team he will be mad at me and he is my friend and all." "Password?" said the Fat lady. "Party Poopers!"  
  
"Hail the new Gryffindor CAPTAIN!" yelled Fred and George. Harry followed them in and bowed. Fred and George got out their wands and make little fireworks. "Captain Harry!" said Ron "How may I serve you?" "Ron don't be silly." Said Hermione. "Who are the new members?" "There are gonna be auditions tomorrow." "Congratulations Harry!" said Ginny grinning. "I need to talk to you later." All day they partied. Everyone seemed to be sucking up to Harry, even Neville.  
  
The next day, nearly everyone was at the auditions even Ginny. Professor McGonagall was also going to be deciding who would be chosen. Harry was surprised that Ron wasn't there. After going through them all, the Professor said, "You will find out tomorrow at dinner." 


	5. Ron and Hermione

"I thought you wanted to be on the team?" said Harry. "I did but. I sorta changed my mind." Said Ron. "Anyway I only want to be a beater and George and Fred have taking those spots." "Is that lipstick on your face?" asked Harry grinning. "NO!" said Ron quickly. He rubbed his lips. "Don't worry I already know! Ginny found one of your love letters to Hermione. How long has it been going on?" "Well since last year when you were in the infirmary after the Triwizard tournament. She cried and cried for ages because of Cedric. When she did stop, she said she would die if it were me. She said she loved me ever since we met on the train in the first year. She said I looked cute with dirt on my nose and then she just held me. And then well. it just happened." Just then Hermione came around the corner. "Hi Harry how did the auditions go?" "I think you and Ron's time in the library was better!" grinned Harry, "You need to reapply your lipstick, it's a bit smudged." Hermione blushed. "So who have you chose?" asked Ron changing the subject. "Well Ginny was pretty good and Neville was hopeless, Professor McGonagall is making the final decisions." 


	6. The new Gryffindor Team

CHAPTER 6: (NOTE: I know my chapters a short but I will edit them when I get reviews telling me to continue.)  
  
  
  
"Harry come on wake up!" Said Ron, "you never wake up on time." "I know!" said Harry, stretching his arms over his head. "I dont know I just cant get to sleep very well ever since Voldemort kidnapped me. One time the Durleys left me alone one night and my scar was hurting like it never has before. I could swear I was gonna die." "Harry my father told me that Voldemort was indeed at your house one night but the ministry put a spell on your hosue so he could not get in. It was better than that secret keeper thing your mum and dad had." "I thought so, cause I was wondering why he didn't just come and get me." "Dad said that there was a threat made by Voldemort at the ministry. Dad didnt come home for 3 days." Said Ron shaking his head. "Harry, Ron you will be late for breakfast if you dont hurry up," yelled Hermione up the staircase. "Better not get 'Mione' mad otherwise you wont get her alone." Said Harry teasingly. "Shut up Harry," said Ron hitting him on the shoulder. "Coming Mione."  
  
"Today has gone by so fast. WE got the whole weekend ahead of us now. Plus we got the feast tonight." Said Ron dragging his feet. "So what you going to do today, are you gonna go to the library? I doubt you will be doing any work though." Says Harry winking. "Oh Harry grow up." Said Hermione in her serious voice. "your only teasing cause you dont have anyone to be alone with." Said Ron "Thats what you think!" Harry says running to the common room. "I wonder what he means?" says Hermione curiously. "He has been hanging around Ginny an awful lot." "Nah...there just have this little gossip about us. Ginny found your love note to me and she told harry." "So that is how he knows."  
  
"Password" asked the fat lady. "Oh Harry. I havent seen you around for ages." Says Gabby battering her eyelids. "Party Poopers." "Have you decided whos on the teams?" "Not yet." Replies harry. "Do you think I have a chance?" said Gabby. "....Yeah I think you have a good chance. But so did a lot of other people." "I hope I get in. It would be great to work along side you Harry." "Thanks!"  
  
"Please be quite we have a few annoucments to me make before you go leaving to do your Friday night things" Said Dumbledore. "After the feast we would like all houses to go to their common rooms for the Professor, in charge of the house, would like to make so annoucments. Then you are free until middnight to do what you please, but dont do anything I wouldnt do."  
  
"Ok Gryffindors where about to annouce the new Quidditch team. Harry is Captain and Seeker. George and Fred are still our best beaters. Our three new Chasers are Ginny Weasley, Gabby Windok and Charlie Dandy. Our Keeper is NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM." The walls shakes as everyone cheers. 


End file.
